All Alone
by faded harmony
Summary: No one's gonna fix me when I'm broke- Well that's not totally true. Piper waits for Jason to make up his mind, but she doesn't know if she'll wait forever for just one boy. Reyna promised she would wait forever- but Jason wonders what 'forever' meant in her perspective. PiperxJason AND ReynaxJason. I've made myself special by doing both. For PJO Ship weeks. #6 Song by: FUN.


_I feel so all alone_  
_No one's gonna fix me when I'm broke_  
_How do you cry with inanimate eyes?_  
_You're never gonna smile with the way that you're wired_

Since he forgot, she sat all alone.  
Her pained smile was painted on her face, but she couldn't find a reason to smile or frown. She was stuck in a phase of being placed in a current change of happiness and sadness.

She buried her head in her hands. Maybe Repair Boy would take a visit if he had the time- but more than likely, he would be busy doing other Leoing things that needed attention from their master of technology and tools.

Piper picked up her head and rested her elbows on the table and supported her chin. Outside she saw other campers running about and doing other camper things while she got to sit down and suffer from inner turmoil. Maybe later she could pull Annabeth from her studies and somehow find a way to console one another. But, she was probably with Leo in the Forges, so that cut off that idea. She had seen first hand the two of them talk about architecture and angles and square root dynamics and the elevation of their dragon masthead until her eyes glazed over and she fell into a deep disturbing vision of the possible future.

That gave Piper an idea. Unsheathing Katoptris, she gazed into the dagger's long beautiful blade. If she was lucky (which she usually wasn't) it would show her a helpful vision. It didn't go by request, most times it showed her nothing. And when she did look, it wasn't a vision she especially appreciated. Mostly lots of murky dark future. She faintly saw the visions she had seen before- a man in a crisp straw hat handing her a goblet; a woman in an 1800's dress standing out over a grassy field; the most disturbing was an image of herself, Jason, and a boy with dark hair and green eyes drowning in the midst of a closed cavern. She saw Jason get pulled under, and the boy stumbled and vanished.  
She saw herself drowning until she too had vanished under dark water.

It was the same visions she had been seeing frequently. They puzzled her. The vision shifted to see something more current- Leo using a small zip line system to race along the tracks above the bunker. He looked like a skater without skates and an invisible surface- graceful and fluent- until she saw him faceplant into the side of the ship. Festus, the masthead, turned around and spewed fire on Leo. If the dragon had a sense of humor, Piper would have assumed he was laughing.

The vision turned about 180 degrees to show another person. This time she saw Annabeth daydreaming out near the door of the bunker. It was the same glassy-eyed faraway look she had seen the daughter of Athena fall into when she started thinking about her lost boyfriend. Piper hadn't met him yet, but if they managed to sail to Camp Roman (Leo insisted it was a city of Salad- and Jason ignored him) they would be able to find Percy Jackson; and hopefully sail to Greece without dying along the way. Piper had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy.

Piper tapped her fingers along the table, before she looked back at Katoptris and seeing one more unfamiliar scene- Jason, laughing and holding hands with another girl with dark eyes and long black hair braided into a tight knit. Judging by her character, Piper saw a kind of humorless alley of a dark past and an even more uncertain future- but she seemed to be perfectly fine sitting with Jason. She might have been his friend back at his home camp. Or maybe she was more. That rose a tiny bubble of panic in her stomach.

The vision bubbled, to show a certain son of Jupiter sitting in a tree far above the camp skyline. He was looking out from the top of one of the tallest trees towards the lake, apparently lost in thought. His eyes were shut like he was sleeping, and the air whistled past him and the branches swayed in a nostalgic trip down memory lane. He looked happy. Peaceful. Piper wanted to keep that image of him in her mind as long as she could, and preserve the good sides of him before things became complicated with the war. Piper knew where he was now, but she lost the desire to go out and find him. He needed time to himself too. Everyone needs a little alone time.

_I'm not all alone,_ she thought. _I have my friends. I have Leo. I am never alone_.

* * *

****

Jason looked out over the Roman camp. A whirlwind of images was coming back to them; but they were jumbled and confusing and flashing by way too fast. His knuckles were white as he gripped his_ gladius_- his weapon- tightly.

He wasn't sure what to expect down below. More than likely, Annabeth would be reunited with her missing boyfriend, they would meet the heroes tagging along with them to the quest for Greece, and a multitude of love triangles would erupt along the way. He saw one right ahead of him as the ship descended slowly out of the clouds.

Looking down, Jason didn't have a fear of heights. The thing that frightened him the most was far away from here- or at least in Greece. The final battle would happen there. Here the only thing to worry about was Leo possible burning down the entire city of Rome, or maybe the Romans destroying the ship. Not only would the ship be ruined, but then there would be no doubt Leo would light up the city. Jason shuddered at the thought.

_"I will wait for you,"_ A voice in his mind said. He knew it was her voice. He wondered if when this was all over, they could walk around the city and just try to clear up some confusion. He wondered if she would really wait this long for him. Even after all these months- even when they hadn't been_ officially official_ of what they felt for one another.

The horn below them sounded- signaling the Romans had spotted them. Jason waited all alone in his thoughts to what lay below.


End file.
